1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-section capacitor having a plurality of capacitor sections each of which is formed out of a pair of metallized dielectric film and more particularly the plurality of capacitor sections are connected in parallel in order to achieve a very high resonating frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,023, entitled Process of Manufacturing a Capacitor Assembly, issued to George Warmont on July 1, 1975, teaches a method for making a capacitor assembly which is made up of any number of circular capacitors which are directly interconnected one to another while manufacturing is in progress, and the assembly thereof. A first capacitor is provided with adjacent plates thereof having their edges extending one beyond another. An insulating layer is wound around the first capacitor and a second capacitor is set on the layer. And so on until the wanted number of capacitors is reached. One side of the capacitor assembly, a mask is pushed into a recess provided at the edge of each insulating layer thereof. Both sides of the assembly are then metallized. The masks are removed leaving the required insulation between the various capacitors. The capacitor assembly may contain any number of capacitors, of the same or different capacitive values, in parallel or in series, housed in a single casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,595, entitled Multi-voltage Capacitor Section, issued to Robert M. Stockman on June 7, 1977, teaches a method for making a multi-voltage capacitor. The method includes the steps of winding a single capacitor section in the usual manner from two metallized films and, after the winding has progressed through the proper number of turns for one of the capacitors, of removing the metallized layer from the surface of at least one film over a selected distance. The method also includes the steps of inserting an insulted sheet having a length sufficient to encircle the capacitor at least once between the film layer in order to extend beyond at least one end of the wound cylinder and of inserting the ends of two additional dielectric strips into the capacitor winding between the metallized films. The method further includes the steps of then completing the winding, of metal-plating each end of the wound section, and of attaching leads to the ends of the capacitor section resulting in a plurality of capacitor having different voltage ratings but wound within a single capacitor section. U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,041, entitled Dual Capacitor, issued to Robert M. Stockman on Nov. 18, 1975, teaches a dual metallized capacitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,714, entitled Multilayer Tubular Capacitor and Fabrication Thereof, issued to Clarence L. Wallace on Sept. 7, 1982, teaches a roll-up capacitor structure which is embodied by a carrier sheet and electrodes on the sheet. The electrodes have progressively increasing length along the sheet length dimension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,397, entitled Multi-Section Power Capacitor with All-Film Dielectric, issued to Peter H. Thiel, George E. Mercier and Michael D. Pruett on Aug. 21, 1984, teaches an all-film power capacitor in which sections have extended electrode foils and relatively large area edge connections of deposited metal and the space factor of the winding is relatively high.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,434, entitled Multi-Section Capacitor Having Continuous Foil Strip Interconnections Between Sections and Method of Making the Same, issued to Barry L. Holtzman on Dec. 22, 1981, teaches wound capacitor sections which have interconnections between their electrodes wherein each interconnection includes a conductive sleeve within a first section in conductive contact with one of its electrodes and a conducive foil tab within another section in conductive contact with one of its electrodes. The tab has an end inserted within the sleeve of the first section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,463, entitled Combined Capacitor and Resistor, issued to Charles M. Serradimigni on Dec. 27, 1983, teaches in a metallized capacitor roll with margin electrodes offset at each roll end, a resistor is place axially in the roll so that one end contacts an electrode across a margin and the other end protrudes from the roll end to be contacted by the schooping metal at the roll end.